Sadodere
A sadodere refers to a character who loves to toy with their love interest's emotions. They are a person who is a tease. Personality Sadodere characters take pleasure in manipulating people’s feelings, causing pain, and sometimes humiliating (others') love. Sadodere characters will abuse their love interest emotions. Sadodere characters are sadists and they enjoy causing pain to people’s emotions. They have sadistic tendencies. Even Sadodere characters can be violent to people and their loved ones and they are cruel by willing to cause pain to people without showing care or concern. They lack empathy but some sadodere characters are misunderstood and can be redeemed. They like harming people mentally and physically. Meaning of the name This word is a compound of "sado" (サド), taken from sadomasochistic (サドマゾヒスト), and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality * Sarasvati from kore wa zombie desu ka? * Kurumi Tokisaki from Date A Live * Okita Sougo from Gintama * Mitsuba Marui from Mitsudomoe! * Mida Rana from Yandere Simulator * Elisa from Elisa The Inkeeper * Nemu Manaka from Euphoria * Mayoi Katase from Acchi Kocchi * Nagatoro Hayacchi from Ijiranaide, Nagatoro-san * Shiramine Shikimi from Renai Boukun * Tomie from Tomie * Rex from Victorious * Raphiel Ainsworth Shiraha from Gabriel DropOut * Utaha Kasumigoaka from Saekano: How To Raise A Boring Girlfriend * Junko Enoshima from Danganronpa (Throughout the series) * Kokichi Oma from New Danganronpa v3: Danganronpa Killing Harmony * Nemesis from To LOVE-Ru * Mileena from Mortal Kombat * Franken Stein from Soul Eater * Kirihime Natsuno from Inu to Hasumi wa Tsukaiyō * Karma Akabane from Assassination Classroom * Kanade Suzutsuki from Mayo Chiki! * Blackfire from Teen Titans '' * Lieselotte Werckmeister from ''11eyes * Reiji Sakamaki from Diabolik Lovers * Quiche from Tokyo Mew Mew * Vanessa from The Hollow * Minatsuki Takami from Deadman Wonderland * Lolita from Beavis and Butt-Head * Tanqueray from Beavis and Butt-Head * Candy Suxxx from GTA: Vice City * Maika Sakuranomiya from Blend S * Midari Ikishima from Kakegurui * Mary Saotome from Kakegurui * Yumemi Yumemite from Kakegurui * Diva from Blood+ * Qiyana from League Of Ledgends * Isabela from High School DxD * Ni & Li from High School DxD * Lamia from Beelzebub * Yolda from Beelzebub * Kuroka from High School DxD * Gilberte from Geisler from Frontier(s) * Klaudia from Geisler from Frontier(s) * Karl from Geisler from Frontier(s) * Maya from Macabre * Nora from We Are The Night * Eli from Let the Right One In * Max Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible * Alanna Mitsopolis from Mission Impossible-Fallout * Xenia Onatopp from Goldeneye * Raoul Silva from Skyfall * Oregano from Heaven’s Lost Property * Quele Sellier from Dakara Boku wa, Ecchi ga Dekinai? * Nui Harime from Kill la Kill * Emerald Sustrai from RWBY * Mercury Black from RWBY * Roman Torchwick from RWBY * Neo Politan from RWBY * Eda from Black Lagoon * Mr. Krabs from Spongebob Squarepants * Mr. Cat from Kaeloo * Eddy's Brother from Ed Edd’n Eddy * Izaya Orihara from Durarara * Shinoa Hiragi from Seraph of The End * Sig from Gangsta * Tommy Terror from Young Justice * Tuppence Terror from Young Justice * Tasha Cummings from Tormented * Khalilah from Tormented * Bradley White from Tormented * Melona from Queen’s Blade * Malty Melromarc from Tate no Yusha no Nariagari * Megan Parker from Drake and Josh * Gauron from Full Metal Panic * Leonard Testarossa from Full Metal Panic * Duncan from Total Drama * Sugar from Total Drama * Heather from Total Drama * Amy from Total Drama * Josee from Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race * Jacques from Total Drama Presents: The Ridiculous Race * Alejandro Burromuerto from Total Drama * Chris McLean from Total Drama * Lo Ridgemount from Stoked * Jessica Lovejoy from The Simpsons * Zapp Brannigan from Futurama * Diodora Astaroth from High School DxD * Riley Freeman from The Boondocks * Cindy McPhearson from The Boondocks * Jenna Marshall from Pretty Little Liars * Tricia Holmes from 6teen * Gwen from 6teen * Mandy from 6teen * Stanley from 6teen * The Clones from 6teen * Muscle Man from Regular Show * Nancy Downs from The Craft * Bonnie Harper from The Craft * Rochelle Zimmerman from The Craft Gallery Category:Dere